


Fight For Me

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dex drops his gloves, Ficlet, M/M, Nursey has a concussion, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: Derek scans Will’s face and finds no injuries.“Holy shit,” he says, closing his eyes again.“What is it?” Will asks, sounding worried and Derek grins through the pain in his throbbing head.“Did you fucking drop your gloves for me and win?” Derek asks, delighted, laughing and wincing at the same time.





	Fight For Me

**Author's Note:**

> y'all: your favorite tropes reveal your inner yearning for intimacy and an actual relationship  
me: i can't read suddenly. i don't know.

Derek opens his eyes and immediately regrets it.

  
The harsh lights from Faber’s ceiling send a burst of searing pain into his head. He tentatively opens one eye and Jesus Christ, someone is shining their fucking iPhone light in his face.

  
“He’s definitely concussed,” he hears someone- the medic- whisper to the coaches.

  
Faintly, Derek registers he’s lying on the ice. How the fuck…?

  
He tries to sit up and is gently pushed back down by his shoulders. He takes a deep breath. Rubs his head with his hand, winces at the pain, feels the slickness of blood on his fingers.

“Will?” Derek calls, arm slung over his eyes. Will is kneeling down next to him, hand resting on Derek’s shoulder. “Did we…?”

  
“Yeah, we won,” Will says, voice sounding forced and choked and weird enough for Derek to risk the lights to catch a glimpse of his face.

  
Derek blinks. Will is look immensely unchill. His hair is sweaty and there’s a crease between his brows that Derek wishes he had the coordination at the moment to smooth out with his thumb. Will is still wearing his uniform and there seems to be spots of blood on it.

  
Derek scans Will’s face and finds no injuries.

  
“Holy shit,” he says, closing his eyes again.

  
“What is it?” Will asks, sounding worried and Derek grins through the pain in his throbbing head.

  
“Did you fucking drop your gloves for me and win?” Derek asks, delighted, laughing and wincing at the same time.

  
“Oh my god, Nurse,” Will says and Derek wishes he weren’t so concussed because he would love to kiss Will right about now.

  
Then, Derek turns his head to the side and throws up. He lets his head fall back onto the ice too hard and winces.

  
“When’s the fucking ambulance getting here?” he hears Will hiss. And Derek drifts off into a weird pain induced slumber, unworried with Will at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen y'all I love Nursey and Dex so much. I love their fanon dynamic in fics and if Ngozi actually had them get together I think I would explode. Enemies to lovers is just so *kisses fingers* up my alley. 
> 
> Please leave comments I would love to hear what y'all think!
> 
> Hmu on tumblr my url is stynzy :)


End file.
